The present invention has as its object a device for mounting "in a nacelle" on an aircraft a turbojet engine (hereinafter referred to as "engine") contained in a casing, the said device being of the type comprising a support structure or "mast" member integral with the airframe and forming a projection from the latter, as well as a nacelle coaxial to the engine. It is applied more particularly, although not exclusively, to the mounting of a double-flux engine of the upward blower type.
Mounting "in a nacelle" - of which the main point, in the case of a high-winged aircraft, is to suspend the reactor cleanly underneath the level of the wings -- has among other advantages, those of disturbing only slightly or not at all the aerodynamic deportment of the wing and facilitating accessibility to the floor of the reactor. It is applied in particular to the equipment of large aircraft.
The known devices for mounting "in a nacelle" generally comprise two attachment systems, namely a front attachment system and a rear attachment system, permitting transfer of the forces due to the pressure and to the flight loads, directly from the engine to the mast, and conversely. Each of these attachment systems is of the "punctual" type, comprising a single or, at the most, two points of attachment to the engine casing.
Such a method of mounting necessarily entails as a consequence of concentration of forces, notably axial (due to the propulsive pressure or braking of the reactor, and to the horizontal forces of inertia) and vertical (due to the weight and to the vertical forces of inertia), to the points of attachment under consideration. As the casing is relatively thin, it consequently undergoes, during operation, deformations which are greater the higher the forces themselves in question, and which beyond a certain threshold can have an unfavourable effect on the performances of the engine. A problem is thus posed, and it is to be understood that it concerns more particularly the mounting of the engines which generate great pressure, such as the double-flux reactors at a rate of high dilution, used for equipping large transport aircraft.